The Wedding of Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley
by Niall.Is.A.Cutie
Summary: You're all invited to this magical wedding of The Chosen One and his chosen one. ****************** I do NOT own Harry Potter.


"Ginny, dear, time to get ready for your big day." Mrs. Weasley gently shook her daughter awake. She bolted up and jumped out of the bed.

"I'm getting married, I'm getting married!" Ginny chanted as she ran to the bathroom with her robe. Mrs. Weasley just shrugged her shoulders and went down to the kitchen to make Ginny some breakfast.

Today was the day that Ginevra Molly Weasley was going to become a Potter. She wanted to be perfect for Harry and one thing he didn't know was that she was going to use Lily's wedding dress and her mum's veil.

Ginny hopped in the shower and heard Hermione, Luna, Fleur, and little Victorie walk past the door, talk animatedly. She took a quick shower and ran back to her room with just a robe on. She ran into her room, scaring her bridesmaids.

"Ginny!" They all screamed. Ginny was taken aback by the fact that Luna screamed, but made sure she went unnoticed.

"I'm ready to do this." She exclaimed.

"Ginny, we need you to calm down first." Hermione soothed while putting her hands on Ginny's shoulders. Ginny closed her eyes and thought about Harry, someone that makes her feel calm.

"Okay. Now let's get started." Fleur's English got better after being with the Weasleys for a while.  
*************************************************************************************************

Harry awoke with a start and was calm. Then everything thing crashing down on him, he was going to get married on October 15, two years after the war.

"Good, you're up." Bill acknowledged him.

He was at Grimmauld Place with his Best mate, Ron, his two groomsmen, Bill and Neville, and the ring bearer, Teddy Lupin. He got out of bed, grabbed himself some toast from the kitchen, and went back upstairs to take a shower. He grabbed an extra pair of boxers from his room and took a shower, got ready, then headed over to the Burrow.  
*************************************************************************************************

Ginny stood in her room with Lily's dress on, her makeup and hair done, looking in the mirror. The dress was a little low-cut with a skirt that went down to the floor.

"Now where is the lovely bride?" Came Aunt Muriel's booming voice from the sitting room.

"In her room, finishing up." Mrs. Weasley reassured. The boys were already there, getting guests in their seats.

Not even a minute later, Aunt Muriel was knocking on Ginny's bedroom door. Hermione opened the door and was surprised when she didn't get insulted about her skinny ankles. Ginny walked over to her great-aunt, knowing that she was going to be wearing the goblin-made tiara.

"Sit down girl, you are getting too tall for me." She placed the tiara carefully in her hair and Fleur came up from the side to put the veil on. It was easy to do since Ginny's hair was down and curled.

"Ginny, Harry's going to be speechless when he sees you like this." Hermione commented. The bridesmaids were all ready to go when Mr. Weasley knocked on the door.

"May I come in?" Ginny stood up when Luna opened the door for her father. "Ginny, you look beautiful. They are ready for us."  
*************************************************************************************************

Harry was standing at the altar with Kingsley, watching Ron and Hermione as they came down the aisle. After Ron and Hermione, Neville and Luna, Bill and Fleur, and Teddy and Victorie came down the aisle. At the back of the tent, Ginny stood with her father. Harry was speechless, she was beautiful. Mr. Weasley and Ginny walked to him, arm in arm. When they reached the front, Harry took a step towards them and shook Mr. Weasley's hand.

"You take care of my baby girl." And with that, he placed Ginny's hands in Harry's waiting ones and went to sit down. Harry led Ginny back to their places and look into each other's eyes. Before they knew it, Kingsley asked if they were to say their vows.

"Ginny, I first met you at King's Cross, where I didn't know anything about the wizarding world. When I saved you from the Chamber of Secrets, I didn't know I had feelings for you. I always thought 'She's Ron's little sister!' When I saw you snogging with Dean, I got jealous, wishing it was me in his place. When I finally kissed you in the Gryffindor Common Room, I felt invincible, until I broke things off with you shortly after. It was torture, worse than the Cruciatus Curse. After the war, you took me back and forgave me. I love you, Ginny." He looked sweetly into her eyes before letting her start.

"Harry, I had a crush on you when I was six, but that was a simple celebrity crush. After getting to know you, I felt more comfortable around you, with a little help from Hermione." She let the guests chuckle before going on. "She told me to date other guys, but she also told me not to give up on you completely. I felt like I was in Heaven when you kissed me, and I felt the same way when you proposed to me. I love you too Harry."

"May we have the rings now?" Kingsley requested. Harry knelt to Teddy's level, got the rings, and kissed Teddy on the forehead.

"You're doing a great job, Teddy, keep it up." He stood back up and gave Ginny his ring.

"Now, Harry, repeat after me: I, Harry, take Ginny to be my wife. I promise you love, honor, and respect, to be faithful to you and forsaking all others until death do us part."

"I, Harry, take Ginny to be my wife. I promise you love, honor, and respect, to be faithful to you and forsaking all others until death do us part." Harry slid the diamond ring on her finger and smiled brighter.

"Ginny, please repeat after me: I, Ginny, take Harry to be my husband. I promise you love, honor, and respect, to be faithful to you and forsaking all others until death do us part."

"I, Ginny, take Harry to be my husband. I promise you love, honor, and respect, to be faithful to you and forsaking all others until death do us part." Ginny slid the gold band on Harry's ring finger and smiled even brighter than Harry.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Ginny stood on her tiptoes and kissed Harry sweetly. Harry was going to deepen the kiss when their guests started applauding. Ginny pulled away, smiling, with her eyes still closed.

"I love you Gin."

"I love you, Harry." They both faced the guests while holding hands. The newlyweds began walking down the aisle when Harry picked his new wife up bridal-style. They both laughed as the rest of their party followed. They walked straight to the Burrow, waiting for their entrance. Harry sat Ginny down on the couch in the sitting room and kissed her deeply. She responded quickly and put her hands in his messy raven hair.  
*************************************************************************************************

"Harry, Ginny, it's time to go back out there." Percy said, flushed. They broke apart when they heard Percy and Harry helped Ginny stand up. They followed Percy back to the tent when they heard George use the sonorous charm.

"Please welcome the new Mr. and Mrs. Potter!" He exclaimed. Harry and Ginny walked in, their hands clasped together. "And now clear the dance floor for their first dance." Harry pulled Ginny out to the floor and grabbed her by the waist. The song 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight' by Elton John started playing as Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and they both started swaying to the music.

"I never would've dreamed that I would be here, at my wedding, dancing with the most beautiful girl in the world." He smiled at his wife to see her looking back at him.

"I've dreamed of it. On my wedding day, dancing with Harry Potter, but I'm not dancing with him now, I'm dancing with Harry James Potter, the love of my life." When the song ended, Harry kissed Ginny passionately. There were many catcalls and wolf-whistles while they kissed.

"It is now time for the Best Man and Maid of Honor speeches." George announced. Harry and Ginny went to their seats in the tent and sat down. Ron stood up and smiled at Harry.

"Harry, you're my best mate and I'm glad I met you on the Hogwarts Express. I never knew that I would become best mates with The Boy Who Lived and help you defeat Voldemort. And the last thing I would have never thought of was that you would officially become part of my family by marrying Ginny. Welcome to the family, brother-in-law." He let the guests applaud before talking about his sister. "Now Ginny on the other hand," He got a look from his sister and smiled. "She's the best sister anyone could ever ask for. Even though she was annoying when she started talking about how she was going to marry the great Harry Potter at the age of six, I still loved her. But she didn't marry The Chosen One, she married Harry James Potter, the Harry she fell in love with. To Harry and Ginny." He raised his glass for a toast.

"To Harry and Ginny." All the guests raised their glasses and repeated after Ron.

"Thank You." He sat down after more applause.

Hermione stood up for her speech and smiled at her two best friends.

"Harry, Ginny, you two have been my friends for a long time. When I met Harry on the Hogwarts Express, I didn't think you liked me, but when you saved me from the troll in our first year, I instantly knew we became friends. Ginny, in my fourth year we became friends and I told you how to be comfortable around Harry. When he kissed you in the common room, I knew I did my job right. Thank you for letting me be your friends." She raised her glass. "To everlasting love." The toast was made and dinner was served. After dinner, it was time to cut the cake.

"Love, time to cut the cake." Harry stood up and helped his wife stand too.

"May we please have the bride and groom go to the cake for cutting." George announced. The couple walked over to the cake and Ginny grabbed the knife. Harry went behind her, wrapped one arm around her waist, put his hand over hers, and rested his head on her shoulder. They cut a piece and placed it on a plate. Harry let go of Ginny, put some cake on his finger, and put it on her nose.

"Wow, is that all you can do?" She had a handful of cake and shoved it in his face. He ate what was in his mouth and flashed a bright smile that Ginny loved so much.

"I didn't want to get anything on my mother's dress." She grabbed the collar of his dress robes and looked him in the eye.

"I was hoping you would notice." She pulled out her wand from under her dress and cleaned his face. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mrs. Potter." She loved the sound of that. She kissed him on the lips and pulled away when she heard Hagrid blowing his nose in a handkerchief.

"We should go visit our guests, let's go to where our professors are at." She grabbed his hand and pulled him over to their former professors.

"Oh 'Arry, yer all grown up." Hagrid sobbed. Harry looked over at Minerva and smiled.

"Potter, this is such a beautiful wedding." He looked at Ginny and smiled before turning back to Minerva.

"Ginny planned most of it, I let have what she wanted." They smiled at each other before they heard silverware clinking glasses, signaling for them to kiss. They closed the gap between them and their lips instantly met. The guests cheered and they pulled away from each other.

"That didn't hurt, now did it?" Charlie yelled over the cheering.

"That is because you have no one to kiss besides your dragons, you prat." Ginny retorted.

"I find that very offensive." He complained to his little sister. Harry laughed huskily, making it sound sexy to Ginny.

"Harry, you should see your other guests too." Slughorn requested. Harry looked at his wife lovingly.

"Shall we? I do see the Dursleys over there." Ginny looked up and pulled him over to them.

"Harry. It's good to see you again." Dudley exclaimed. "How long has it been two years?"

"Three." Harry corrected him. "I still have to introduce you to my wife. Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, Dudley, this is Ginny Potter. Gin, love, this is Dudley, Petunia, and Vernon." Ginny shook all their hands and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you." Petunia looked shocked at Ginny's dress.

"Is that Lily's dress?" She stuttered. Ginny looked down at it and Harry snaked his arm around her waist.

"It sure is." Ginny looked up at Harry and had a silent conversation with him.

"I'm glad you're wearing it."

"It's now time for the father-daughter dance and mother-son dance.

"We'll see you later." Ginny walked over to her father while Harry walked over to Mrs. Weasley.

He bowed down and looked at his mother-in-law.

"May I have this dance?" Mrs. Weasley nodded and took her son-in-law's hand. He took her out to the dance floor and started dancing.

"Harry, dear, I always thought of you as one of my own, now it is just official." She patted his cheek and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you for being there for me. Now I have every right to call you Mum. I love you, Mum." Harry tightened his hold on his mother, not wanting to let her go. The song ended, but they never let go of each other. Ginny put a comforting hand on his back and Mr. Weasley did the same to his wife. They pulled an arm-length away and smiled.

"I better go, let you dance with other people." She walked away and Harry walked over to where Ron and Hermione were dancing. He tapped Ron's shoulder and the dancing pair turned to face him.

"May I?" He simply asked, holding his hand out. Ginny was dancing with her brothers and he wanted to dance with his sister. Ron placed Hermione's hands in Harry's awaiting ones. "Thank you." Harry placed one of his hands on her waist and held the other out while she placed one of her hands on his shoulder and the other in his hand.

"Now Ron needs to ask me to marry him so I can become part of the family."

"Just wait, Mione, just wait." She looked at him suspiciously but shook it out of her head. They danced until the song ended and Ron walked back over. "Do it on the floor, in the open." Harry whispered in his ear. He took out his wand and used the sonorous charm. "I would like everyone to clear the dance floor because Ronald Weasley has a very special announcement."

"Thanks for that Harry." Ron said sarcastically. "Hermione, I have been with you for a while now and I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore." He heard several gasps before going on. "I want to be more than that." He got down on one knee and pulled out a ring box. "Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?" All she could do was nod her head and kiss him. He slid the ring on her finger and stood up.

"Harry, so this is what you meant by just wait. You are such an arse." Harry chuckled and looked at his wife.

"You ready to go?" Ginny nodded and kissed him one last time. This kiss was much more passionate and longer than the others, turning into a snogging session. Harry grabbed Ginny's waist and she pulled on the collar of his dress robes.

"Easy mate." Seamus commented. Harry and Ginny barely heard him and kept snogging.

"That is our sister you're snogging." Charlie yelled. Ginny pulled away from Harry but lingered by his lips.

"Yeah, Charlie, I see that but am I allowed to snog her at our wedding?" Harry pulsed.

"Standing up against my brothers now are you love?" He glared at her but chuckled.

"How can I ever get mad at you?" She opened her eyes and giggled.

"You can't, it's impossible. I love you."  
"I love you too. Shall we get going." She nodded, they said their goodbyes and apparated away for their honeymoon.


End file.
